


What's For Breakf**k

by jashykins



Category: Animorphs - Katherine A. Applegate
Genre: Erotica, F/M, Interspecies Sex, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-08
Updated: 2014-07-08
Packaged: 2018-02-07 23:52:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1918857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jashykins/pseuds/jashykins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tobias goes over to say hi to an old friend of his.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's For Breakf**k

**Author's Note:**

> This is based partially on a roleplay I'm doing. I don't roleplay sex, but I will write erotica so...yeah...
> 
> In the roleplay Tobias performed a Frolis maneuver to get an adult body and that body ended up being Mark Ruffalo.
> 
> The roleplay can be found on my tumblr tobiasthenothlit.
> 
> Oh, and this takes place three years after the war so it's not underage.
> 
> I am again thanking Omar for the title. Also, Ti and Norpo are a friend's OCs which I am using here with her permission. We talked about this fic a little (at least some of the basics of what happens in it) and so this is for her.

It was nighttime but it wasn’t like I had much to do and I was bored. It was after the war and Marco was currently busy with some movie project. I asked him about it and it was some dumb action movie where Marco was playing the badass of the film.  
  
I decided to visit an old ally and friend of mine. She looked hot and had Marco’s sarcasm. The Yeerk in her head was also good in that he had been part, or maybe still was, of the Yeerk Peace Movement and had helped his host deal with some problems.  
  
As I flew I wondered how Marco would react to finding out that Ti and I had done it, if it ever reached that point tonight. But after having the threesome as a birthday present, I knew he wouldn’t mind. Open relationships were a blessing and we had both agreed to be honest.  
  
I landed on Ti’s windowsill and was amazed that it was opened. I turned my head and saw Norpo in his mini-Yeerk pool swimming around. When I looked at Ti I had to stop myself from going to her right then and there. Her tits were young and perky and her nipples were hard. My hawk eyes could tell just how hard they were.  
  
While Ti was asleep she seemed to be in the middle of a dream that was making her sweat as her hand kept on moving closer to her pussy. I could barely make out what she was whispering and then she started shouting as two of her fingers entered her.  
  
“Oh…ah…ahh!” Ti yelled as she started fingering herself faster and faster.  
  
It was becoming harder and harder for me to stay still.  
  
 _Ti!_ I yelled as I felt my body going to the edge of orgasm.  
  
“What?” She yelled as she woke up.  
  
She looked at me and then looked at where her hand was. She didn’t move it.  
  
“You know that’s rude.” Ti said as she slowly fingered herself.  
  
 _I didn’t watch the whole thing._ I said to defend myself as she arched her back as she gave herself an orgasm.  
  
Damn, she was a good one. If I didn’t get anything out of this trip then there was Marco or one of his many things to help me solve my own problems. I had to remind myself that talons weren’t good for masturbating as she finished.  
  
“Was it hard flying over here?” Ti asked and started to put on a big white t-shirt that covered her up from sight. At least the interesting bits. “You need to rest.”  
  
 _That would be good._ I said, trying to hide what I felt but fooling no one.  
  
Except Norpo who didn’t count because he couldn’t see anything right now.  
  
“You can stay on the desk.” She said and went back to sleep, her nipples still perky and seeming to want to tear through the shirt.  
  
I stayed awake all night watching her. I liked watching her and I think she liked being watched, why else would she have me over? She could have easily told me to fly away like she had in the past. During the war it had been because someone was arriving home and I had to fly away so they didn’t notice the red-tailed hawk.  
  
As the sun rose I started to get sleepy and started to dose off. As my eyes started to close I saw Ti wake up and do an exaggerated stretch.  
  
“Good morning, Andy.” Ti said and then yawned. I smiled inwardly at the nickname. “So you watched me all night?”  
  
 _Yeah._ I replied, feeling no shame in having done so.  
  
“So do you want breakfast?” Ti asked and shrugged. “I can’t cook that well but I can make eggs.”  
  
 _Should I morph?_ I asked, wanting to impress her with my Ruffalo morph.  
  
“Yeah,” She said lazily. “I do think that will help you eat.”  
  
I jumped off her desk onto the floor and started to morph. I knew that she expected my thirteen year old self but instead she saw me transform into a middle aged man. My hawk eyes were the last thing to change before the morph was complete.  
  
By Ti’s strange look I could also tell that she expected me to be clothed in my morphing outfit and not sporting a large erection that wasn’t hidden at all.  
  
She walked up to me and ran a hand down my chest.  
  
“Ruffalo.” Was all Ti could manage to say.  
  
Her hands quickly found my dick and gave it a squeeze. I moaned slightly and tried to hold myself back. I didn’t want to make the first move, I liked her being in charge.  
  
“Yeah, Frolis maneuver gone wrong.” I told her. “Marco made fun of me when he first saw it.”  
  
“Marco?” Ti asked and gave it another squeeze. It took all of my control not to start touching her. “You two are an item now. At least from some of the tabloids I’ve read. You don’t talk to me much nowadays.”  
  
“Open relationship.” I breathed.  
  
“Good.” Ti said and starting pushing me to her bed. “Change of plans.”  
  
With that I was on her bed with my head on her pillow and her above me. Her ass mere inches away from my cock. The feeling of her ass being so close was driving me mad, my dick wanted in. It wanted to make her scream and moan.  
  
I tried to move but she pushed me down.  
  
Ti kissed my neck and my mouth moved in a vain attempt to kiss her. I tried to lift up my arms to touch her but she held them down, I didn’t feel like making the effort to lift them up. She slowly took off her shirt and threw it to the ground. Then she slowly and sensually leaned forward so that her breasts were right in front of me.  
  
Ti had put her hands down to push down on my arms so I couldn’t use them. Instead I used my mouth to kiss every inch of them and then put my head between them. I waited a moment and then stated sucking one on of her tits and heard her gasp. Her gasp then turned into a moan.  
  
As she moaned louder and louder her grip on my arms lessened and I managed to put myself on top of her. My mouth was now kissing hers and my hands were on her breasts. Squeezing them as I positioned myself to enter. I quickly entered her and found her pussy wet and willing.  
  
Her hands went to hold onto my back as my thrusts became more and more violent. More and more forceful. As she was close to orgasm I pulled out even as I felt myself about to join her in ecstasy. I had another thing for us to use.  
  
But Ti was impatient and as soon as I gave her room, her mouth was on my cock. Her eyes looking at me with a sense of betrayal but also with a hungry desire. I grabbed her head as I tried to control what came out of my mouth next.  
  
“Ti, I…I…I!” I said, failing to say anything useful as I came.  
  
She used the cum that was dripping out of her mouth to put onto her tits. Enticing me.  
  
“Hold on a moment, Birdboy has something for you.” I said and left the bed.  
  
I walked over to Norpo and looked at him. He could be harsh at times but I don’t think he’d mind.  
  
“Hey, you ever use Norpo for something other than going into your brain?” I asked and turned to Ti.  
  
Her reply was to smile and open her legs. I quickly grabbed Norpo, though I tried to be gentle, and headed over to Ti. But before I inserted the Yeerk, I started eating her out. She grabbed my head and pushed me closer to her. As she came close to orgasming I stopped and slowly started to insert Norpo.  
  
Norpo, luckily, seemed to know what was going on. I directed him where to go and as he went he wiggled. Those movements made Ti moan very loudly. Cum started to come out of her and I started kissing her to quiet her. Ti’s fingernails dug into my back.  
  
As her body started to shiver I lifted my head from her and just watched the look of pure bliss form onto her face.  
  
After she came I watched Norpo come out of her pussy and went to lift him up to Ti’s ear. Ti opened her eyes and kissed me gently before Norpo entered her head. She became comatose as hosts usually do as the Norpo took control.  
  
Suddenly she moaned as she held onto my arm. Her moans quickly turned to yells as her body shivered with yet another orgasm. Norpo was catching up on what he had missed. He grabbed me and pulled me clumsily into the bed.  
  
He put Ti’s mouth around my cock and started to suck. I grimaced and bit my lower lip as I tried to hold back. But I couldn’t hold back for long. I started to moan loudly.  
  
“Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!” I yelled as I came.  
  
And as I came Norpo took my dick out of his mouth and let my cum go all over Ti’s breasts, adding to the cum that was already there.  
  
As he played with Ti’s breasts he pushed my dick deep inside her pussy. He started riding me slowly and every few minutes put Ti’s breasts in my reach but only allowed me enough time to lick them lightly. I moaned as I felt discouraged.  
  
Norpo started to go faster and faster and finally let me grab hold of one of Ti’s nipples with my teeth. As we both got close to orgasm I was able to get a large part of Ti’s breast into my mouth. As we came in unison I bit down on Ti’s breast to muffle my yell. Norpo was forced to yell out.  
  
He detached himself after from me and lay beside me after our orgasms were done. He ran Ti’s hand up and down my chest. I looked at the pair. Ti and Norpo were both excellent lovers. I put a hand on Ti’s face.  
  
“I think you’re very excellent at making breakfast.” I said and we all laughed.


End file.
